


Make it Quick

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Narcissa helps Hermione escape the Death Eaters. They don't get far.





	Make it Quick

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "stay quiet"

Hermione cries out, startled, and a hand clamps over her mouth.

“Stay quiet,” Narcissa hisses. “I’m trying to help you.”

Narcissa whispers directly into her ear, and Hermione shivers as her breath ghosts over her skin and lips brush against the shell of her ear.

“Weasley and Potter fled east. There’s a river near here. Keep low, follow it, and you should find them.”

Hermione taps Narcissa’s hand and points to her leg. She feels Narcissa’s head tilt. Yanking up her pant leg, she reveals the bruises and cuts on her leg - and the strange lump in the middle of her shin that she’s sure is bone poking at her skin.

“Shit,” Narcissa hisses. “I’ll help you. If I can. Just stay quiet.”

Hermione nods. She pulls off her scarf and stuffs it in her mouth to muffle her whimpers. As they crawl, trying to stay below the bushes, her leg burns with every movement. Tears roll down her face.

They don’t make it far before something jabs into the back of Hermione’s head. Narcissa freezes.

“Well, now, what’s this, Cissy?” Bellatrix’s cold voice sends shivers down Hermione’s spine.

“Bella, wait, let me explain - ”

Hermione turns around to face Bellatrix, and Bellatrix’s eyes dart over her body, taking in her appearance. She rips the scarf from Hermione’s mouth - and steps hard on her broken leg. 

Hermione screams, her vision blacking out. Shouts rise nearby. The others will be with Bellatrix soon.

“Better make it quick, Cissy.”


End file.
